


Perseus Jackson: King Of Olympus

by Son_of_Percy_Jackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Percy Jackson, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Powerful Percy Jackson, Violence, War, chaos's Champion Percy, king of the universe percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_Percy_Jackson/pseuds/Son_of_Percy_Jackson
Summary: A massive power surge in New York, the god go to see what happened, and you will never expect what happened.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Foc/Percy Jackson, Hera/Percy Jackson, Hestia/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, the first chapter might look like some other works, I assure you, I did not steal it  
> Disclaimer- Rick owns everything but the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I wanna know how I'm doing, I'm also looking for a beta, and someone to help co create this masterpiece

-A/N, thoughts 'thoughts speech' "normal speech" A/N-

3rd person POV  
Location- Olympus

"SILENCE" Zeus yells from his throne to try and get the council in order so he can explain why her called the meeting to begin with. All the Olympians go silent read to listen. "I called this meeting because there was a massive power surge 2 minutes ago in the city, we all must go to find out what happened, and be ready for the worst, follow me" Zeus said calmly.

The Olympians flash down to see a child, sobbing hysterically on the floor over his mother's broken body, and a stepfather walking toward the two. The stepfather was holding a knife.

Zeus POV

I looked through this man's mind, and what I saw disgusted me. _'Artemis, kill this man at once, he has raped the mother forcing the kid to watch, and he tried to interfere and sent the man flying, that was the power surge. Make it painful.'_

_'Hera, Hesita, and Apollo, bring the child to Olympians, and make sure he is OK, unfortunately the mother is dead.'_

_'yes lord Zeus'_ 3 different voices spoke in his mind.

Artemis POV

'Zeus told me to kill this man, slowly and painfully, I love you father!!'

I took out my knives and used my powers to restrain the man.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE! LET ME GO!!!!" The man screamed.

"I don't think so, you raped and murdered this woman, and abused this boy, and now you are going to pay for it!" I yelled castrating him, and silencing him, as to not frighten the boy. I saw the agony in his eyes and smiled, and I moved at my godly speed making tiny cuts all of him, and finally slit his throat, and let him bleed out.

_'it is done, father'_  
_'thank you Artemis'_  
_'Hades, make sure this man suffers the worst the fields offers'_  
_'of course my dear niece'_

"Alright Olympians time to go back to Olympus, and see what we are going to do to this boy, I am not going to kill your son Poseidon." Said Zeus.


	2. Fate comes to visit

Hera POV  
Location- Boy’s House  
'Hera, Hesita, and Apollo, bring the child to Olympians, and make sure he is OK, unfortunately the mother is dead.'  
‘ yes Lord Zeus’  
I immediately rushed over to the boy’s side and so did Apollo and Hesita. I flashed us all to Apollo’s Temple and rushed inside carrying the boy and found a vacant room. 

“HEAL HIM APOLLO” I called urgenty.  
“Yes Hera” he said.   
“Hesita, can you use your powers to keep him calm?” asked Apollo.  
“Yes I can, Apollo, I just need to keep a hand on him.”   
‘When the boy is well enough to come to the throne room, and one of you needs to explain what we are and what happened, tell him that his mother is safe and that he will be able to hear more later WHAAAA---’ Zeus was cut off by a mysterious female voice.

‘He has been completely healed by me and has knowledge of all the gods and goddesses Greek and Roman, i will arrive in 10 Minutes, BE READY’

‘Umm... Bring him to the throne room, NOW!!’ Zeus immediately said.  
  
I grabbed the boy, and flashed to the throne room, just in time to see all the other gods flash in and sit into their thrones. 

A/N-you ready?-A/n

Percy POV

Where am I, i remember Gabe Hitting my mother a little to hard and then everything went black. I slowly opened my eyes to feel a comforting pair of arms circling me.  
“Mom?” I said quietly.  
“No I am not your mother” a voice said, surprised.

I immediately tried to get away and the grip got tighter.  
“I am not here to hurt you, Young Hero. What is your name?” the voice said.

“I am Percy Jackson, Son of Posiden and Neptune.”  
Where did that last part come from? I didn’t say that.  
There was a loud gasp from around me and my eyes sprung open to see a massive lightning bolt pointed at me and a voice saying “WHAT THE HADES DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!”  
I just cowarded into a ball and started crying, and felt a new pair of arms encircle me.  
‘Do not worry Young Hero, You are safe’ i heard in my head

3rd Person POV

“ZEUS PUT THE FUCKING BOLT DOWN RIGHT NOW”  
The entire council looked at Hesita in shock, never seeing her act like this EVER.   
“OLYMPIANS, STAND DOWN NOW” a female voice thundered as a tall woman faded into existence.  
“L-L-l-lad-lady CH-ch-chaos” Zeus stuttered out.

The entire council was on their knee in seconds.

“RISE OLYMPIANS, AND LOOK AT YOUR ONLY CHANCE OF SURVIVAL IN HESTIA'S ARMS” Chaos thundered, “NEVER TRY AND ATTACK YOUR FUTURE KING AGAIN! APOLLO FRONT AND CENTER FOR YOU HAVE A PROPHECY TO GIVE”

“The king, abused and raped”  
“To be saved by the queen”  
“To guard the hunt”  
“3 loves he must have”  
“3 goddess, and 2 huntresses”   
“Lest all will die”  
“To a primortals hand”

Apollo immediately collapsed leaving all the council in shock at what they heard.  
Immediately after Apollo collapsed 3 bright flashes and that fates appeared. One held 2 strings, the middle one held a 3rd, and the last one held 1 last string. The first string was pitch black, the 2nd was pure silver, 3rd a blue and silver string, the forth a silver and black string, a fifth fiery red, and the 6th and final one, a sea green, with blue spots. “We present the string of Perseus Jackson, Phoebe Artemis, Zoë Nightshade, and Bianca di Angelo, Hestia, and lady Hera.” the first fate said. “They must live as one for the world to survive” the second fate said. “Perseus Jackson is the only one who can free us all.” the final fate said, as the fates flashed away.   
“YOU ALL MUST BLESS THIS BOY AND HE SHALL LIVE WITH THE HUNT WITH PARTIAL IMMORTALITY. ARTEMIS YOU MUST FORBID YOUR HUNT FROM HARMING THE BOY AS HE IS NOW MY CHAMPION.” Chaos said.

Percy POV  
I just fell asleep in the pair or arms circling me and only woke up to hear;  
“...ARTEMIS YOU MUST FORBID YOUR HUNT FROM HARMING THE BOY AS HE IS NOW MY CHAMPION.”  
“WHAT, DON’T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS, I DO NOT WANT DO BE WITH A BUNCH OF MAN-HATING GIRLS, FUCK NO!!”

‘I’m sorry Perseus Jackson, it must be this way or the entire world will be destroyed.’

“I'm sorry for my outburst, please forgive me Olympians”

“Perseus Jackson---”  
“Please call me Percy, as I don't really like my full name”  
“Percy Jackson---”  
“Thank you, now please do continue”  
“Percy Jackson, please stand front and center to receive all our blessings” Zeus said.  
I walked into the middle of the room and heard the Olympians all chanting around me, and all the sudden felt really powerful  
“Percy Jackson” Chaos said “I give you my chaotic platinum Armour, sword, bow and some wolves you can talk to and control throughout your journey. I will be able to speak to you in your mind, if you have any questions. Enjoy your new powers” *SNAP* “now you will have all the knowledge you will need for your journey”  
“Thank you, M’lady” I said.  
“Artemis, go warn your hunters of the prophecy and what is going to happen, i will send Percy to you in 5 minuets, GO!”

5 Minutes Later  
“See you soon Percy” Chaos said.  
I felt like someone had lit me on fire and it didn't hurt, and i appeared next to Artemis and had a hunting knife at my throat. Artemis lowered the dagger.  
“This is “Perseus Jackson, he will be living with us, YOU SHALL NOT HARM HIM IN ANYWAY OR FACE THE WRATH OF CHAOS HERSELF.”  
“Yes Lady Artemis.” the hunt said.   
“I am to be called Percy, Understand? Zoë Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo come to Artemis’s tent with me and Artemis, we have a lot to talk about.”


End file.
